Substituted azaindoles, their preparation, pharmaceutical compositions containing these compounds, and their pharmaceutical use in the treatment of disease states capable of being modulated by the inhibition of the protein kinases are described in WO01/47922. Pyrrolo-pyridine, pyrrolo-pyrimidine and related heterocyclic compounds that act as modulators of mammalian complement C5a receptors are described in WO2006/042101. EP0556738 disclose arylcarbonylaminoalkyl-dihydro-oxo-pyridines and the use thereof in the treatment or prophylaxis of diseases such as hypertension, cardiac insufficiency, of disturbances of peripheral blood flow or obstructions of the airways.